I Choose You
by rapchanexo
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang dijodohkan dengan empat namja tampan bersaudara. Hingga dia harus memilih satu diantaranya. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? ChanBaek, KrisBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek - GS


**Tittle : I Choose You  
>Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Park Yifan, Park Jongin, Park Sehun<br>Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family  
>Rating : M<strong>

_**Summary : Seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang dijodohkan dengan empat namja tampan bersaudara. Hingga dia harus memilih satu diantaranya. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya?**_

This is genderswitch ~

**PROLOGUE**

Sejak masih kuliah Tuan Park sudah merencanakan perjodohan antara anaknya dan anak temannya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Tuan Park justru memiliki empat anak laki-laki yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda.

Hal ini membuat Tuan Park sangat bingung menentukan anak yang mana yang akan dijodohkannya dengan putri temannya.

Anak pertama yaitu Park Yifan, seorang CEO di Park Corp sekaligus orang kepercayaan appanya. Dia adalah lulusan luar negeri. Yifan telah menempuh gelar S2 diumurnya yang masih 24 tahun ini. Betapa jeniusnya anak sulung tuan Park ini. Selain itu Yifan sangatlah tampan. Sifatnya yang dingin namun sangat lembut.

Kedua, Park Chanyeol. Namja tampan ini sangat susah ditebak. Dia memang tidak tertutup tapi dia sangat angkuh dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yifan, dia adalah mahasiswa terjenius di Korean University. Dia akan menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 nya beberapa waktu lagi.

Ketiga, Park Jongin. Berbeda dengan kedua hyungnya. Jongin terkenal sangat nakal di kampus. Dia menggunakan kekuasaan dan tampangnya untuk menjatuhkan orang-orang kecil di sekitarnya. Namun sebenarnya Jongin ini sangat posesif pada pasangannya

Dan keempat anak bungsu Tuan Park bernama Park tingkat akhir di Senior High School. Sehun adalah namja yang sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Sangat berbeda dengan ketiga hyungnya. Sehun lebih suka berdiam diri dan memendam perasaanya dengan tampang datarnya itu.

Kalau urusan jatuh cinta, keempat namja tampan ini sangat susah ditebak. Seperti Kris yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan siapapun.

Jongin, dia lebih suka memainkan perasaan yeoja dengan jurus playboy andalannya. Sedangkan Sehun selalu menyembunyikan hal apapun pada keluarganya. Benar-benar membingungkan.

.

.

Sebenarnya siapa yeoja beruntung yang akan dijodohkan dengan keempat namja tampan ini?

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja ini adalah putri satu-satunya Tuan Byun. Sejak kecil Baekhyun telah kehilangan ibunya, membuat Yeoja manis ini lebih mengerti akan kehidupan.

Baekhyun Menempuh pendidikannya beberapa tahun ini di Jepang. Betapa senangnya ia dapat kembali ke Korea.

Dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan akan mengikuti apapun perkataan ayahnya. Termasuk perjodohannya kelak.

Untuk memudahkan Baekhyun memilih calon suaminya nanti, tuan Byun menitipkan Baekhyun di rumah kediaman Park. Lagi pula Tuan Byun akan menetap di Amerika untuk beberapa bulan kemudian.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun akan tinggal di kediaman Park. Baekhyun terlihat sedih. Dia akan kembali berpisah dengan ayahnya.

Tuan Byun mengantar Baekhyun ke mansion mewah Tuan Park. Dia menggengam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Kedatangan Baekhyun disambut dengan bahagia oleh Tuan Park dan istrinya.

Baekhyun sangat tidak menyangka dia akan disambut dengan begitu suka cita. Dia mengulum senyumnya. Dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo Ahjussi dan Ahjumma. Saya Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" , Bakehyun membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan saat berhadapan dengan orang tua ini.

"Annyeong haseyo Byun Baekhyun. Kami Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park. Kau tak perlu seformal itu nak", ucap seorang wanita paruh baya.

Wanita paruh baya itu memandangi Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar cantik seperti eomma mu nak", Nyonya Park mengagumi paras yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma"

"Panggil saya Eomma nak. Kau akan menjadi salah satu bagian di keluarga ini. Tapi maaf Baekhyun calon suamimu sedang pergi. Yifan sedang bekerja, Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang ada urusan di kampus sedangkan Sehun sedang sekolah"

"Arraseo eomma gwaenchana"

Baekhyun pun ditarik oleh Nyonya Park. Ingin berkeliling mansion ini.

Nyonya Park tidak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang keempat putranya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai bertanya ini-itu. Baekhyun sepertinya sangat cocok dengan calon mertuanya ini.

Setelah sibuk berkeliling Eomma Baekhyun pun mengajak Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Kamar yang begitu luas dengan interior mewah. Di dalam kamar tidur itu terdapat kamar mandi dan beberapa perlengkapan wanita muda seusianya.

"Eomma, kamar ini sangat indah. Baekhyun menyukainya" , Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya sayang. Eomma mendesain kamar ini sendiri. Sesungguhnya eomma sangat menunggu kedatanganmu. Eomma ingin merawat anak gadis sepertimu sayang", tutur Nyonya Park kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

**#BONUS FLASHBACK**

Terlihat tiga namja tampan sedang ogah-ogahan di kamar si bungsu Sehun. Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk pijat memijat. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan sehabis bermain basket tadinya.

"Hyung aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan dijodohkan seperti ini", ucap Jongin sambil memijat kaki Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Cih.. bahkan secantik apapun yeoja itu tidak akan berhasil meluluhkanku", sahut Chanyeol

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian. Kita bertiga tidak akan menikahinya. Kita serahkan saja dia pada Yifan hyung. Yifan hyung kan sudah tua. Dia lebih cocok menikah",timpal Jongin dengan smirk andalannya.

Chanyeol keliatan berpikir. Sedangkan Sehun yang sedang membaca buku pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Kau serius hyung, bagaimana kalau dia memilihmu ?, Tanya Sehun.

"ssstt Sehun. Jongin benar. Kita tidak akan menikah dengannya. Kris hyung kan tidak akan menolak permintaan appa. Biarkan saja dia yang menderita", tawa Chanyeol

"Bagaimana Sehun? Chanyeol hyung sudah setuju. Yeoja itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kita pergi. Kajja!", ajak Jongin menarik kedua saudaranya.

"Terserah kalian sajalah"

**#Flasback Off**

**TBC**

_Aloha.. chan kembali membawa prologue. Chan pengen tau, kalian lebih suka ff yang mana buat dilanjutin. Chan tunggu rewiewnya ya :D  
>ff chan yang paling banyak reviewnya bakal chan lanjutin secepatnya.<em>


End file.
